Alike Minds
by Constance-Lirit
Summary: Misc - My strange habits and dreams that have grown over the passing weeks and months and years. Feel free to share your own experiences, they can be interesting - Nightmares and Dreams alike.


Sleeping tends to be easy for people, but not for me. I find sleeping to be the most difficult thing in the world, I'll go to bed about 10:30 but will just lie there until 12:00 or more commonly 1am. The nightmares people have, they aren't really horror stories for me. They don't scare me, sometimes a nightmare I have will turn into a comedy or a MMORPG. Like a zombie attack, I suddenly find that if i poke someone they become normal again. And the zombies have to obide my rule when i say that once they've been bitten once and cured, they can't be bitten again and they'll listen. My 'nightmares' have no horrible sounds, no demon's to attack me in the darkness. I find that most of the time I am running from nothing, maybe that's what I fear the most.  
That there isn't really anything there, lately I had a dream about a strange town. It was like a giant bank or roman museum, there where tall black iron gates there. And cream stone pillars, there were horse drawn carriages, and strangely enough the queen of England. Everything was light and happy, but not for long before I found myself walking through the hidden pillars.

Underneath and close to an iron black and red bolt door, I found a dead animal. I wasn't frightened of it, I merely looked at it and stepped closer out of curiosity. I remember the words 'it's a magpie' echoing in my dreamscapes mind, it wasn't an entire bird however - just its wings stuck up as if it were about to fly away - after that I turned and kept on walking.  
Through the carved area that was surprisingly empty, the daytime turned to darkness when I decided to go through a garden. Up this staggering path I had found a grey stone building, the door open and black, however inside I could see two or three silver objects blocking the enterance and yet they weren't. I didn't want to go inside, I felt frightened of its presence.

Going back down the hill I remember the scared emotions in my soul running through me, distinctly I threw my hat off and onto the ground. Pausing a few meters away to wonder why I had actually done that, after picking it up I had disappeared down steps to walk along a narrow alley. The bushes and grass above me while a wall leads me down the path, I kept looking back at the darkness as if something was following me.  
I started to run, there was nothing there and I knew it. I was terrified, I kept running and turning my head to see what was behind me. Up the hill behind me I could see the steps I came down, and when I ran out I was in a plus shaped pathway.

To my right was a gate, and to my left there was a path towards roads. Each path was nostalgic of dreams I had before year, but I didn't go towards them. I remember looking around frantically, shouting someone's specific name. They were with me but I couldn't see them and they couldn't see me, they ran away, leaving me to fight off the creature that wasn't there alone.  
Thinking about it I wonder if this is a fear of being alone, being chased or of my paranoia getting the better of me. I question why I was so scared of something that wasn't there, and what the different significant images I found meant. It leads to me believe that maybe my mind is trying to tell me to stop worrying, lately I have been stressing for no reason. My heart and mind making up things that aren't really there to think or worry about, homework that isn't there or a problem that isn't really a problem.

Commonly I will sit at my computer, and suddenly get up for no reason. A lot of the time I go into the kitchen and open the cupboards, other times I will look in the fridge for no reason and shut it. Other times I go to the bathroom to look at the toilet, or go in my room and sit down on the bed but not actually do anything. I asked about it to my family out of curiously, 'What's wrong with me? Is this normal?', but they just told me I went to do something and just forgot. That's not it, I know I didn't need to go up there. I didn't need to go into the kitchen, I just do it without thinking about it. I wonder if anyone else has the same problem, does anyone else go places they don't need to and just look at things for no reason?

Does anyone else have funny dreams? I wouldn't mind sharing the

nostalgia with someone, thoughts, feelings, dreams alike - they all interest me.


End file.
